Twist in my Story
by jitterjabber
Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan moved to Forks; they are not ordinary teens, they are 'gifted'. Then they meet the Cullens, who are apparently the most popular. Will Edward and Bella see how meant they were for each other?
1. Moving In

_**AN: This is my first fanfic. The first chapter is boring, so i suggest you go to the next one, it's where Edward and Bella meet.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: MOVING IN**

**Bella POV**

My name's Isabella Swan, I prefer to be called Bella. I have a twin named Jasper. We are so close; he's like my best friend. We do almost everything together. Except the sleeping together part. We had different rooms, opposite side of the hallway.

Jazz and I have some kind of ability, 'gifts', according to my mom. He can control the emotion of the people around him, and I can levitate things, you know, make things float in the air without having someone touch them. It was amazing, but when I get too angry, I tend to break glasses. It only happened once, every time I get too much anger, Jazz would calm me down.

Our mom was supposed to send us to Forks to live with our Dad, Charlie. But that was 4 years ago, now, we're 16, and we didn't have a chance to see him. Renee was always busy with her projects here in California, and me and Jazz were always bullied for being a child of a star. We hated our life there. And now, here we are, on a plane to Forks, Washington. Mom and Dad are divorced for ten years. We used to spend our holidays there.

"Bee. We're landing." Jazz shook my shoulder, waking me up. Bee was the nickname he gave me since were kids, he had a hard time pronouncing Isabella. And I called him Jazz.

"Yeah. I'm awake, Jazz." I told him combing my hair with my fingers.

We looked nothing alike, except for the eyes, nose and mouth. He had blonde hair, and I had long, curly brown hair. He took after mom's hair and I took after dad.

Dad was outside, waiting for us. I ran toward him smiling, and I jumped into him.

"Easy, kiddo. Your dad's an old man." He said giggling.

"I'm no kid, Dad. I'm 16." I reminded him.

"Where's your bro?" he asked.

"Getting the bags." I said as I waved to Jazz.

I forgot how quiet the town was.

"How's your mom?" dad asked.

"Good. She's always into the interviews." Jazz answered.

The house was pretty much the same. Nothing changed. Except that dad had to build another room at the end of the hall; which was looking down at the backyard.

"You guys should clean up and get to bed. You have classes tomorrow." He reminded us again.

"Yep. School. What else." I groaned when I bumped my head on the pillow.

"Bee." Jazz called.

"Here's your uniform for tomorrow." He handed me the clothes.

"What? Uniform?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yeah." He said as he dodged for his room.

Even greater, uniforms for school. It's a private school, no kidding. I think that this would be worst than California. I changed into my PJ's and Indian-seated at the bed and started to concentrate. I was levitating for a moment. This was my way of calming down after a tiring day; I would float for a minute, and land down whenever I sensed someone coming. Not even Jazz knew I do that.


	2. Meeting Them

Chapter 2

It was morning and Jazz and I are ready for school. It was worst than I imagined. I held my hand in Jazz's; he's 5 minutes older than me. So that means I'm the youngest. He led the way to the receptionist. On our way, a couple was making out on the locker. Just a plain simple kiss, but still gross. The way they linger on each other. It was disturbing let me tell you. Jazz didn't seem to notice them and he headed towards the receptionist.

"Swans please." He told the lady.

"Aah. The twins." We were expected.

"Here are your schedules." She handed us the papers.

We headed out the office and take a look at our schedules.

"I've got History first." He said.

"Too bad, I've got Algebra." I said pouting. I hugged him tightly and released.

"C'mon, it's not like I'm leaving you forever." He laughed lightly.

"I'll see you during break okay."

"Be good, Bee." Then he left.

"You should be the one to behave, Jazz." We both laughed now.

I headed for class; I wish I was in the right room. There weren't many students there. Just a few girls, one of them was the one I saw at the hallway making out, with her flock of sheep.

I took the seat at the back. And started to listen to my iPod. A few minutes later,

"You're in my seat." The girl standing next to me said pulling my earphones off.

"Sorry," I apologized as I stood out of the chair.

"Apology not accepted. You can have that seat; I won't be sitting there; now that you've spread all your germs all over it." She insulted and her flock laughed.

_Geez, this is going to be so hard. _I muttered under my breath.

The guy whom the girl was making out with a couple of minutes ago came in. She jumped into him and kissed him again, and it was even grosser this time. The other students were disgusted and so was I. They stopped and headed to their seats.

"What happened to our seats at the back?" he asked.

"The new girl sat there. I don't want to catch a virus." She rolled her eyes at me and he looked at me for awhile. I looked at him back. That's when I noticed that he had golden eyes, and his bronze-shaded hair was beautiful. It caught my attention. He winked at me and I ignored him.

Such a jerk that guy was, making out in public and then winked at the 'new girl'. I was thinking about vulgar words whenever I see him. It was break and I was waiting for Jazz at the door. He saw me and waved. He had a companion.

"Bee!" I heard him shout.

"Could you please not call me that here?" I warned him and beside him stood a little girl, pixie-cut face, her angelic face was so interesting.

"Bella, this is Alice Cullen." He introduced her.

"Hey, Bella." Instead of shaking hands, she hugged me. Her voice was so cute I couldn't resist. I wonder if that's how Jazz felt when he talked to her.

"Oh, hey, Alice. I hope my twin here behaved in class." I asked her about Jazz.

"No, he didn't. We talked most of the time. And Jasper, you didn't mention that she was your twin." She raised an eyebrow at Jazz.

"Coincidence, I have a twin too." She said. Jazz and I were shocked with the mocked enthusiasm in her voice.

"Really?" we both said.

"Is she a girl? Can I talk to her?" I was picturing her twin in my head, also hoping that they were alike, angelic face, cute voice and kind.

"No. Silly." She said giggling.

"C'mon," she continued as she pulled our hands and headed to the counter.

"Let's get some food and you can sit with us, I'll introduce him." She said. _Him? _Why does it always have to be a boy? But I can't wait to meet him. He may look like Alice.

We got to the Cullen's table. A big guy was there with a blonde.

"Emmett, Rose. Meet Jasper and Bella, twins." She emphasized the last word. We shook their hands.

"Cool." Emmett let out a large grin. We took our seats.

"Where's this twin you're talking about?" Jasper was just as curious as I was.

"He'll be here, don't worry, you'll get to meet him sometime." Alice chuckled at his words.

In about a minute, someone sat beside me. It was that jerk, my mind flashed back at what happened earlier, gross and disturbing.

"Hey, Alice. New friends?" he made a crooked-smile at me.

"Yeah. This is Jasper and Bella Swan, twins." Another emphasis on the last word.

"Oh. Great. Twins. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself as he stared deeply into my eyes.

Jazz shook his hand and so did I.

His hand was so cold, déjà vu. I felt electricity ran through my arms and my body, it made me shiver. I let go as soon as possible. I don't care if he felt it too.

"Jazz, I got to go. History." I checked my watch

"Okay, Dad's picking us up." He told me as I got out of the table and headed out the cafeteria. I needed time for myself. Nobody was in the hallway; the stairs would be a nice spot to calm.

I took position as I lay my bag aside for a while and started to close my eyes. I breathed heavily and exhaled through my mouth, after a few seconds, I could feel that I'm not in the stairs anymore which made me smile. I opened one eye and sneaked a peek of the stairs. That was good, means that I'm recharging again.

"What are you doing?" A voice startled me and I was waiting to land on the floor.

"Gotcha," he said. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with those frozen solid golden eyes. He caught me. I broke free from his hands.

"Get the hell away from me." I warned him and slung my bag over my shoulders.

"What were you doing?" he asked again.

"Nothing, Mr. Cullen." I raised my voice.

"I have to get to class." I turned away from him.

"At least let me lead you to class."

"No, thanks. I can find my way."

"Sure you can." And I walked away as he sat down the stairs. It took me forever to find History class. I ended up at the beginning again.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." He said with the same position.

"Okay." He stood up and led the way.

"Here we are." He opened the door for me and a bald-headed teacher and a group of students stared at us.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan. And Mr. Cullen." He greeted us.

"Sorry, Mr. Molino. She lost her way." He explained.

"I'm sure she knows her way now. Does she?" he shifted his eyes to look at me.

"Uhm. Yes." I replied.

"Why don't you two take a seat." He ordered us. Now, I noticed that all pairs of eyes were staring at us.

I hated History, not because I don't like the subject, also because that freaking Cullen guy keeps staring at me. It's bugging me out. I went out as soon as the bell rang; I didn't even bother to look at him. I had another subject after that before lunch. It was pretty good, English. My favorite. It passed away quickly because I was so relaxed there.

Jazz met me at the hallway.

"Bee. How you doing?" he asked me.

"Not great. I don't like that Cullen guy, Edward." I disgusted his name.

"Why not? He's sort of cool." He complimented him.

"He's flirting with me, and he has a girlfriend. Playboy." I spit the word out.

"Jasper! Bella!" Alice signaled to us that we should sit there.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it soon. Or do you want me to calm you down?" he grinned.

"If you do, it'll get worse. I might throw you over a wall or something." I warned him too. We both laughed.

"C'mon, like you would do that to your big brother." He joked. I stopped laughing now and glared.

"Oh yeah. Try me." I said and he was scared so he took of to the table. I giggled behind my back.

"Hey, Bella. Jasper." Alice greeted once again.

"Hey, Alice." We both replied.

"Bella, watch out." Emmett warned me and threw a spoonful of coleslaw into my shirt.

"Aah! Emmett!" Alice and I yelled.

"Good one, Em." Jazz laughed.

"C'mon Bella, I'll lend you a shirt." Alice grabbed my wrist.

Well, Tanya Denali purposefully let me trip and landed on spilled milk on the floor. Embarrassing!

"Well, hello Ms. Swan. I can see that you're drinking your milk." She insulted and laughed with everyone in the cafeteria.

"Tanya, you will pay for this." Alice threatened.

"Or what? You'll tell Edward?" she replied.

"Don't get your hopes up." I whispered and Alice and I ran out. We met Edward on the hallway.

Alice was frustrated.

"Don't talk. Ask your _girlfriend_ on what happened to Bella." I was glaring at him and he raised an eyebrow.

We went in the girls' room.

"Alice, I need to tell you something. It's a secret of mine and Jazz." I begin.


	3. The Beginning

CHAPTER 3

"Its okay if you don't want to tell." She said.

"No, I want to. I can't believe we've been hiding it for so long, I can't stand it."

"Jazz can…" I started; she was now listening to what I was saying.

"Well, sort of… he can…control…emotions." I finished.

Her face was expressionless; like she saw someone naked in front of her; shocked, as I would say.

"Jasper has… I mean…he can…" she stuttered.

"Yes…Alice." I nodded my head. She was about to faint.

"I know that this is too soon. We just met and…" she cut me off.

"No, no, no. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me." Now she was seated at the floor.

"Of course I do, even if we just knew each other for only a day, I mean. Jazz has been eyeing you. I've never seen him deeply in love." I explained.

"He likes me?" she blushed and sounded a little flattered.

"Now, you said that Jasper isn't the only one who has abilities. Now, what's yours?" she asked me. I totally forgot about that.

"Oh. Now that you seem to respond again, I can levitate." I surprised her. She doesn't know what I mean so I concentrated on her and she was floating in thin air.

"Oh. Right. I see. Your powers really cool you know?" she admired them. I was flattered.

"Well, let's just see how Edward's going to react to this." She said and then smile.

"He won't react."

"Why?"

"Because you won't tell him." I ordered her. Begging her to keep this my secret.

"Okay. It's not my secret to tell anyway." She said. And as I got out, the dark-blue tee-shirt was perfect, even better than my previous one.

"I've got P.E. next. What's yours?" I anxiously asked.

"P.E. too. C'mon, let's go. You don't want to be late again now do we?" she grinned.

We played volleyball, our team won. Our team consists of me, Alice, Jazz, Jessica, Angela and Lauren. The opponents' sides were Tanya and her flock of sheep! **(A/N----yep, that's what I want to call them, her flock of SHEEP!)**

I got hit by the ball three times. All three were gifts from Tanya, although she wasn't happy. Her eyes were so evil, glaring at me, looks like she's looking down at my soul. CREEPY!

"So, what now?" she asked after we changed our clothes.

"Uhm," I grabbed my schedule.

"I've got music." I answered.

"Nope. Not my time, that's Edward's. Hope you have fun." She said.

_Not even near the word fun. _I whispered.

_Great. Music. My least favorite subject. And double-dead, because jerk face is there._

I felt quiet going to class. When I entered I sat at the farthest desk from the teachers' table. Only a few people were there. I got up and took a look at the instruments hanging and that were displayed, they were al brand new.

"Good morning, class." The teacher surprised me and then I swiftly made it to my desk. I didn't know that jerk face was already there with his girlfriend by his side.

"I heard that we have a new student here today." He introduced. _Shoot. Now what? _

"Miss Isabella Swan," he called me.

"I'm sure you've noticed that this is music class. So why not show us something here in front." He ordered.

"I'm no good, sir." I argued.

"C'mon, everyone's got to have some music soul in them." He encouraged. He left me no choice but to sing while playing the guitar.

I sighed then started strumming…

_You tuck me in_

_Turn out the light_

_Get me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brush my teeth and comb my hair_

_Had to drag me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

I was starting to get into the song and closed my eyes for a soulful melody and continued.

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must've been as hard as it could be._

I stopped and stood up. I heard a round of applause from the class.

"That's all I had practiced." I apologized.

"No. That was great! You were amazing!" Sir complimented me.

"How did you have such a great voice?!" he giggled.

"Anyway, you have to try out for choir, or theatre. Go on and take your seat." I didn't like any of those clans he suggested to me.

_Choir? Theatre? _

As I got to my seat, I walked passed him and he slipped a piece of paper in my hand.

I wonder what it is?


	4. The Beginning 2

_**this story isn't that good. WTH? I'm still an amateur, and I hope I get things right here. LOL. I hope people will like this, I'm not saying that they should've said that they love this. So, enough talking stupid. Here goes the next chapter**_

**CHAPTER 4**

I read the letter as soon as I took my seat.

_You were great._

It read. _That was it?? _I mean, why not tell me in person. Just those three words. He could just tell them right in front of my face. I bet Tanya's keeping him as his prisoner. I was laughing outside but I was feeling kind of protective of him. Like he was suppose to be mine. Oh, well. I'm in high school. Things just come and go.

I was participating in class. For the first time, I don't know why. I guess I liked it, it seems interesting.

I need to stay away from that weird couple; weird isn't most likely the word, disgusting.

But when I touched his hand earlier, an electric shock went through my body. I think he felt it too. He was an attractive guy, but seeing him with Tanya Denali, it's so uncomfortable to look at and gross. Why would he even like her.? They're not compatible.

I had English next. One of my least favorite subject, they don't do you anything but writing paragraphs and sentences and essays. It's so difficult. And annoying.

Haven't you noticed? I didn't do anything but complain, that's how life works for me. Complaining is one way of letting your anger out, but not too much. So here comes English…

As I speak, Tanya Denali is there, alone at her desk, thinking deeply about something. She glared as I walked passed her and eyed me carefully.

She stretched out her foot blocking my way.

"Hi, Ms. Swan." She fakely **(AN---is that a word?)** smiled.

I glanced at her with wide, scared eyes.

"I don't want you hanging out with my man. Heck, I don't even want to see you around here. Just back off, okay?" she threatened, now I feel really terrified.

I nodded and walked away, she stopped me again.

"And if I do see you with him again. I'm going to make your life here in Forks different than the way you imagined it." She threatened again. Now, I would listen to her.

I got back to my seat without doing anything and thought about the consequences.

_Wait. _I stopped myself. _I levitate, right? Why not do it to her? It will make her stop from eating you alive. Again, that would be a good idea. But I'll hurt her? I don't hurt people, they usually hurt. And why would I threaten her if the only thing that she wants is for me not to get close with Edward. That's okay, easy to do. I didn't like him anyway, and he doesn't like me. Piece of cake. _

I really hope that this would be easy to do; I can feel Tanya spy on me almost every minute. I hope I don't piss her off.

WHEW! It was break! I could definitely use that break to get away from Tanya! I wanted to cry, so I got managed to get Jasper away from Alice to talk to him.

"What's the problem, Bee?" he asked.

"Tanya Denali." I managed to say.

"Did she hurt you? What did she do?" he stuttered.

"Threaten…me." I said slowly, blushing.

"About what?" he asked again.

"Edward Cullen." I wanted to tell him every bit.

"So?" he continued.

"She said that I should stay the hell away from him. Or else…" I lost track.

"Oh." He knew what I meant.

"I was only wondering…"I played with my fingers.

"…if…. I could… levitate her?" I finished and then grinned.

"It's your choice, but I prefer not now. Just wait for something that she's going to do, so it'll be worth it." He supported me.

"Thanks, Jazz. You're the best." I complimented him. I hugged him tightly.

"I know, Bee. I love you too." She said.

We all went to the lunchroom together. I was quiet when eating. They didn't ask me anything so I didn't talk. Jazz was busy watching Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were snuggling.

"Hey, Bella." Alice called. Shoot. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Want to go shopping?" she asked me excitedly.

"I hate shopping." I commented.

"It'll be great. I'll get to know you better." She convinced. Jazz gave me that threatening look again, he hasn't done it for almost 10 years. It's a surprise that he did it. He must really like Alice.

"Okay." I finally said after a long silence.  
"Who else is gonna come with?" I asked looking at each face at the table.

"I guess no one then." I answered my own question. Emmett had another coleslaw on his spoon and was aiming it at me.

"No more food throwing, Emmett." Edward warned him, but he didn't listen. I grabbed the nearest cover I could find and covered my face. It was a book. Oops. And it's Edward's.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as I gave him his book back.

"Sorry." I whispered. He screamed some more at my face. The coleslaw was really blown up on the front cover of his book.

"It's not my fault Emmett threw the food!" I yelled back at him and soon enough, people were staring. My powerful teenage instincts were overpowering me right at his second. I wanted to blow him up!

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down." Jazz and Alice stood up and ran to our sides, making us turning away from each other.

"Bee, calm down." Jazz calmed me down. He closed his eyes as I inhaled and exhaled. _Bella, calm down. It's just a book with some coleslaw in it. _

Emmett ran to us.

"Bella, remember not to do that again." He said and I frowned at the sight of him and he laughed at my expression.

"And, I'm sorry. It was my fault. Then again, maybe not. Isabella Swan, from this day forward until my death, I promise to cherish you and...never stop messing with you." Jazz, Rose and Em laughed.

"Well, Emmett. Be prepared. This is the beginning of the end of your life." I threatened and warned him.

"Oh no!" he shouted like a girl. Alice and Edward came to us now.

"Bella Swan's going to get revenge! Help me, Edward!" he mocked.

"Stop." He said, his voice still in anger.

"I won't stop her if she wants to get her revenge. And when she's done with it. I'll be next." he said.

_**I know, I know. Every chapter is boring, but hey, isn't it why they created this site to unleash your imagination? SO COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! **_


	5. COMMERCIAL BREAK

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

_**thanks so much for reviews, I really appreciate it. It also proved that someone is reading my story. THANKS AGAIN! **_

VainVamp

teamjazz13

vampyregurl09

nyadhuor khol

xcoffesionsandtwilightismex

twilightgal101

tattooedgirl

**THANKS AGAIN and AGAIN! I LOVE YOU GUYS~!**


End file.
